Inkjet printers can deposit quantities of printing fluid onto a printable media (e.g., paper, plastic, etc.). In some examples, inkjet printers can create a curl and/or cockle in the printed media when the printing fluid droplets are deposited by the inkjet printer. In some examples, a number of physical properties of the printable media can be changed when the printing fluid droplets are deposited by the inkjet printer. For example, the stiffness of the printable media can be changed when the printing fluid droplets are deposited by the inkjet printer; therefore, the media may curl, cockle, and/or other physical properties may be changed due to the presence of the printing fluid droplets.